


The One That Makes Me Feel Right

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 90's Slang, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Himbo Luke Patterson (Julie and the Phantoms), Himbo Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Idiots in Love, Innuendo, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Peterpatter, Pining, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: Reggie keeps having wardrobe malfunctions when he teleports, so he asks Luke to do a bunch of attempts with him to figure it out. Luke, meanwhile, is trying to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	The One That Makes Me Feel Right

“No. Absolutely not, dude.” 

Squeezing his eyes shut wasn’t enough to give the statement conviction, and Luke can still sense the hopefulness radiating from Reggie. 

He can still picture his glittering gaze, greener than antique glass, swimming with optimism. _Ocean Eyes_ —the sentimental prose that remains unwritten in favor of the playful banter spilled into _Crooked Teeth_. 

Luke is close to crumbling. He’s been dissolving in those looks for over twenty-five years. He wishes Alex was here to solidify the fact that Reggie’s proposal is objectively a terrible idea. According to Julie, he has “the” braincell, and Luke’s starting to understand what she meant. 

A gentle tug prompts Luke to open his eyes. Reggie fiddles with the sleeve of Luke’s jacket, fruitlessly picking out decades worth of lint and debris. Luke’s lips curl into a smile, inevitably fond, as Reggie lifts his head. 

He pins Luke with his stare this time, earnest as ever, just a little too close. 

“C’mon, please? What if it happens on stage again? What if it’s my pants next time? That’d be so embarrassing, dude.” 

Reggie’s still hanging onto his sleeve. Luke snakes his hand out to detach the bassist’s calloused fingers, threading them through his own, instead. Reggie appearing on stage without his shirt for a moment had rattled all of them a little, and Julie’d had to stutter something about hologram glitches. 

“I know Reg, and I don’t want that to happen. But what if warping around so much gets us stuck in limbo, or we get lost? There’s so much we don’t know. Plus, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” 

_Or go insane trying not to oggle you all night,_ Luke adds mentally. A familiar jab of guilt follows. 

Reggie squeezes Luke’s hand. “You won’t, though! Alex doesn’t, either, but he’s busy. We’d probably get into some kind of argument, anyway. The point is that I trust you, Luke.” 

“Besides,” he mutters, breaking eye contact with Luke and dropping his hand, “there’s nothing to see, no one can see me for this, it’s not a big deal.” 

Pink splashes over the bridge of his nose and spreads to cover his cheeks. Reggie always looks so pretty when he blushes, alive with pink and green like spring. 

It’s almost enough to distract Luke from what he just said. But only almost. 

“Hey,” Luke objects, tilting Reggie’s face, still hot, to make him look into Luke’s eyes, “that’s not true. I can see you. I know you’re here. And you’re fly as fuck, dude. 

“B-but it’s not about that,” he rushes on, stumbling over his own raw honesty, “it’s about respect. I respect you, and I respect your body. If we do this, you just gotta let me know if I make you uncomfortable, and I’ll stop, okay?” 

Reggie’s cheeks are still flushed, eyes tracing the map of Luke’s face, lips slightly parted. When he recovers, a tiny smirk threatens to break out from the corner of his mouth. 

“Nice speech, thanks. Does that mean you aren’t making me wait until after the third date?” 

“What—” Luke’s brain screeches to a halt like a record needle slipping. As he replays the words he’d just said, the implications become glaring, and he kind of wants to die again. “Uh—” 

“Shhh,” Reggie presses his fingers to Luke’s mouth, “I already told you, Luke. I trust you.” 

Luke can only watch, spell-bound, as Reggie transfers his fingers from Luke’s lips to his own and back. He’s seen him mirror moves like that on girls, but Reggie’s never done it to _him_ , or at least, not that he’s noticed. Is he an idiot?

“Are you coming?” Reggie had made it all the way to the door while Luke was rooted in place, hand cupping an invisible cheek. He’s radiant with his successful mischief, happier than he had been when he was messing with Victoria and Carlos. 

Luke quickly puts his hand down and shakes his head like it will dislodge his confusion. “Yeah, dude, you’ve convinced me, just. Give me a second.” 

Reggie shrugs. “Don’t take too long.” He winks, giving Luke a quick look up and down before heading out the door. 

_Can confirm, you are kind of an idiot,_ snarks a voice that sounds suspiciously like Alex. 

He’d assumed that this could never happen for so long, even tried to convince himself to have feelings for Alex in the nineties or for Julie in the now, someone at least vaguely obtainable. But it was probably some kind of fallacy to think that there was a quota on how many non-straight people you could know. 

Luke snatches his notebook from its corner on the sofa and scrawls READ ABOUT SEXUALITY under one of his many to-do lists. It probably would have saved him a lot of grief to do that a long time ago, but sometimes, startling clarity only comes after eating rancid hotdogs or making a Freudian speech to the guy you’ve had feelings for for ages. 

Closing the notebook, he beats his fist against his thigh. “Now or Never,” he mutters, attempting to psych himself up. He focuses on Julie’s driveway and leaps. 

Reggie is leaning on the Molina’s mailbox, showering Ray with a cascade of questions that he can’t hear. “...ah, I guess you wouldn’t know. Maybe you could tell me why we’re calling people goats now? It sounds like an insult, but people act like it’s a compliment. What?” 

Luke’s heart is galloping like they just finished a lengthy set. He manages a weak, “We’re calling people what?” 

Reggie chuckles, “Yeah, I don’t get it, either. Sup? I was starting to think you’d changed your mind.” He unfolds himself from the mailbox, stretching his arms over his head. 

Luke swallows. “I’ll help you, Reg, but I need to talk to you, first. It’s important.” 

“Okay?” He looks at Luke expectantly. Luke tilts his head towards Ray, because this is awkward enough, even if the man doesn’t know what’s going on. Perhaps moreso. He flips through a thick stack of mail, oblivious.

“Oh! Yeah, let’s go.” Reggie grabs Luke’s wrist, and they pop back into the loft of the garage. He doesn’t know if it’s because they were both thinking of this spot, or because he let Reggie lead him. They dangle their legs over the edge.

“All of your clothes came through,” Luke observes. Reggie bites his lip.

“Yeah, no, they didn’t. Wait—we’re good now. God, that gave me the worst wedgie last time.” 

Luke turns away even though he can’t see anything and just lets the words pour out. 

“I have to know if this is real, Reg. A minute ago, when you were flirting with me, or any other time that may have been viewed that way, was it real, or am I tripping? Because I have been drowning in you for years, dude, and I like you so much. I just can’t seem to get it right—”

Reggie scoots closer so that their thighs are touching, and Luke trails off. 

“I never said anything because I thought you wouldn’t be interested. Why entertain the heartache when you can entertain cute girls? Plus, I really did think you had a thing for Julie.” 

“Yeah, well,” Luke twists and he’s so close, not close enough, “I really do have chemistry with everyone I sing with. Ours is just...hella strong, and we’re hella dumb.” 

He doesn’t know who moves, but his vision is suddenly, startlingly green. Luke has kissed a lot of girls before, but that had never felt like this, a very firm give and take, fluid and strong like the tide.

When they finally break apart, Reggie’s shirt has made itself scarce. Luke is rewarded with another blush.

“That’s new,” Reggie manages, and Luke grins, offering the other boy his hand.

“I guess we have a lot of work to do.”

He’s going to let Reggie interpret _that_ one however he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, feel free to check out [The Corner of Cherry Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598406), which focuses on the boy’s friendship (and has more Alex), but could be read as Pre-OT3. For actual OT3 (except it's Julie/Luke/Reggie), see [If You're Too Shy, Let Me Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900932).
> 
> This story was partially inspired by [Me & You Together Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4AQzk2yNWKs6sYhZi6NzVN?si=ofMC7rgiSySlQQ0TlLCNwg) by The 1975.
> 
> I hope the boy's use of 90's slang feels natural! As always, I'd be happy to hear what you think. :)


End file.
